Poké Rider EVO
by Cyborg-Lucario
Summary: Mankind has gone extinct at earth, but Pokémon and a breed that's part pokémon, part man has rebuilt the world. But the same threat that made man extinct are coming back, and there's just one Eevee-morph with an advanced belt who can stop them.
1. Arise EVO

_Kamen Rider © Ishimori Productions, Toei and Bandai._

_Pokémon © Nintendo_

_A spin-off of the Poké Ranger series of fan fiction._

In the year 4300 ad. The planet earth is inhabited with humans, who have reached their highest peak in technology and would have been the most advanced species in the galaxy, if not for an alien civilization invading their planet, wiping all t humans out.

Though they did have the chance to fight back, it was futile. Although they had one weapon which would send the aliens packing, they never got to use it before they were eliminated.

The aliens noticed that the planet were inhabited by other species called by the humans Pokémon, which they didn't deem as a danger and lets them be. But what they didn't know was that among them were a group of species called Pokémorph, humanoid Pokémon, and they rebuilt the humans civilization two years after the aliens left their planet.

But the weapon that would be against the alien invaders is still beneath the ruins of the old civilization, waiting for a user, a fighter, to come.

**Chapter 01: Arise EVO.**

Five hundred years later...

In a small café in New Saffron City, there lives a female Glaceon-morph, an anthropomorphic Glaceon with a blue dress which had frills on the white skirt, she was also wearing brown pants with a hole for her tail. She was quite slim, except that her stomach was bulging out a bit.

She was cleaning the counter while waiting for someone to come in.

The door opened as a male Blaziken-morph came in. He looked like an ordinary Blaziken, except that he was taller, sported black jeans, a black west with white flames on, a pair of glasses and a white fedora.

"Hi darling, how's it going with business?" asked the Blaziken-morph as he puts his fedora on the counter.

"I haven't gotten a customer yet, unless you want something to drink." said the Glaceon-morph, smiling at him.

"Cappuccino please, with two bits of sugar." said the Blaziken-morph as the Glaceon-morph began to make the coffee drink.

"Have you found a job yet, John?" asked the Glaceon-morph.

"I have been trying to. But there's no one who wants to accept my charm." said John. "How's your brother and our upcoming family?" asked John as he looked down at her stomach.

"Well, the children are alright and won't complain as long as I eat the right things. And about Ken..." she said as she took the cup of cappuccino to John.

"Yes, what about him? Got himself into trouble again?" John asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I hope he doesn't. Especially if he goes near the ruins." she said, and John spits out his cappuccino.

"Gaaah, hot hot hot!" he shouted.

In the ruins of Rockpeak City there was an Eevee-morph in his late teenage-years walking around. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red, blue and yellow star on it, brown shorts, purple shortcut hair on his head and a orange ring on his tail.

"There's got to be something cool from the previous civilization that hasn't become junk. All the plastic figures have already been taken." said the young Eevee-morph.

He then saw an interesting building and went inside to look. Inside he saw another door which was locked shut and had the handle missing. He tackled the door open, revealing a room which seemed to be in a good condition compared to the rest of the ruins. It contained a big machine in the middle which seemed to have something in between, that looks like a white square with a touch pad and a strap.

"What's that? A belt?" he asked as he walked closer to the machine. He reached his hand for the object in between and grabbed it, but didn't hear any alarm.

"Phew... seems not everything here works." he said as he pulled the belt out of its place, but the alarm activated itself when he did that.

He grabbed his ears and pulled them down so that he wouldn't get hurt by the wailing sound.

Then suddenly, the building started to crumble around him, forcing him to try and escape, but as he came outside, he saw a strange hideous creature come out of the ground.

It had a silver coloured body with the upper half being triangular with the lower being skinny and a bit insectal with bestial legs and feet, the arms thin with the hands being replaced with crooked swords and it had a lot of blades sticking out of its back. The head looked like a skeletal snake with thin skin and a mouth that opens in three ways.

The young Eevee-morph fell down to the ground and tried to crawl away, but remembered that he had to get away from the crumbling building, so he tried to stand up and run away.

The creature watched the young pokémorph and it seemed to scan him.

"(Why do I feel that the thoughts of my knowledge for history is being peeked into?)" he thought.

The creature could see what was in his mind, that the year is 4800 and the ones ruling the planet are Pokémorphs instead of humans, which have gone extinct five hundred years ago.

The creature then remembers some events that long ago that he was sent to slay humans and that he was going to destroy a weapon, a belt that the humans were creating to counter with the creature, but an explosion occurred and it have been in comatose until now. It then saw that he carried the belt. It lets out a roar as it began to sprint after the morph.

The morph succeeded to run away and hide in the ruins from that creature.

"Geez... what a scary beast." he said as he looked at the belt that he had taken earlier. "I wonder though what this belt does? It looks like there's more to it than keeping your pants in place."

He then looked around to look for the creature, and when he didn't see it, he ran off to the next hiding spot until he escaped from the ruins, but not before hearing the creature roar.

"YAAAH!" he shouted as he ran out of the ruins.

He kept on running, but was looking behind him to see if the creature had heard him scream and followed him. Which it apparently didn't.

He once again took a look at the belt. He puts it on, only to be greeted by a computerized voice.

"Initiating DNA check-up..." the belt said as it puts a needle into the Eevee-morphs skin.

"Ow." he said as the belt was scanning him.

"DNA check-up complete. The user is not human. User is a Pokémorph. Be good and tell me what happened."

"Uh... uh... f-f-five hundred years ago from now so..." he stuttered.

"Why don't you put me on access to the Internet. Coma. User. It is the source of information. Question mark."

"Hey! I got a name. And why do you have such a speak pattern?" the Eevee-morph asked. "... And do you happen to know anything about a strange creature with blades sticking out of it?"

"I will answer your questions later after getting mine answered. Coma. User." said the belt.

"Why don't you call me by my real name, Ken Walker instead?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well Ken Walker. Why don't we go home to you. Question mark." the belt asked.

"Ok then." Ken said and tried to remove the belt, but couldn't do it.

"You're still in danger Ken Walker. It's not safe for you here." said the belt.

Ken sighed as he walked home with his tail dragging on the ground.

"I'm back!" said Ken as he walked in into the café with his shirt covering the belt.

"Welcome back Ken." his Glaceon sister said with a smile, but then went to take a closer look at him.

"Uhm... I can explain Mindy." said Ken.

"You better do. You've got to tell me why you got brick dust on you." said Mindy brushing the dust off his clothes and fur.

"Uhm... has John been here?" asked Ken and looked at the burn marks on the counter.

"Yes he has. I can't believe that he always has to leave a burn on something when his cappuccino is being too hot for him. Sigh... his sensitive tongue is the only thing that stops him from competing in battles, and he likes his battles." she said.

"I know that. But about what happened at the ruins... I tripped, but I haven't been hurt." said Ken and walked to his room.

"Don't you want your weekly Special Burger?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, do that, and tell me when it's done." he said as he went inside.

He turned his computer on and connected the belt into his computer so that it could access the internet.

The technologically advanced belt searched through every source of information that it needed to know about. Ken was fairly impressed with how fast it worked.

"Check-up complete. I see. The Alienators won the war but left behind the Pokémon to live on as they were not a big threat to them. But they didn't seem to know of the Pokémorphs so therefore they got to live too." said the belt as it was browsing through.

"Are that creature we met earlier an Alienator?" asked Ken.

"That's correct. I was programmed by human and poké-morphs to repel the Alienators. But just when I was completed, the Alienator that you met came and eliminated everyone until a self destruct device was activated and destroyed everything around the room. Correction. The Alienator was just in a comatose as seen today. He will surely be after you. Coma. Ken Walker." said the belt.

"Only because I happened to find you. But what am I supposed to do against that scary bastard?" asked Ken.

"What you can do now is just to fight him. If he's loose for too long the rest of the Alienators will find out about you being the dominant collection of specimen on this planet."

"We can't let that happen, but I'm afraid of fighting him." said Ken.

He then heard Mindy call him.

"I'll be back." said Ken.

"Ok. Do you tell your sister how beautiful she is every time. Question mark." the belt asked.

"What? Did you look into my private files?"

"Yes. Though I trust you to have most of your information in your head. I saw that your sister is currently expecting. So you mostly think that your sister is attractive after what I saw from all the images I checked through."

"Of course not, it's disturbing to be in love with your sister." Ken barked and walked out of his door.

"I'm glad that you're logical." said the belt.

The night was brooding as the bladed Alienator stalks around town in search of Ken. It didn't scan his personal information, so he didn't have a clue how to find him, except for the fact that he is an Eevee-morph.

He then heard laughter. He hid in an alleyway and saw an Eevee-morph together with a Zigzagoon-morph. He saw that this Eevee-morph was younger than the one he first met and appeared to be female.

His hunt continues on.

The next morning, Ken woke up to find a newspaper on his face.

"W-w-what's happening." asked Ken as he fall off his bed in confusion.

"Read the paper." said the voice of Mindy.

Ken read the paper and saw last night that four seventeen years old Eevee-morphs had been killed by an unknown assailant. Ken's eyes widened greatly as he blacks out.

He later woke up two hours later by noticing that he slept against something round, and saw that it was on her sister. He became terrified and jumped away.

"Good morning Ken. You really went out cold, so I was worrying about you. I know that my icy fur ain't good for comfort, but I needed to keep you close, like a little baby. Thanks for accepting to be one by the way." Mindy said.

"So... I was just asleep the whole time and didn't move, right?" asked Ken.

"Yes." she answered.

Ken let's out a sigh of relief as he goes to go out.

"You're not going out with that assailant outside? If so, then please take this package to John." said Mindy.

"Ok, and don't worry. I won't get killed that easily." said Ken as he took the package and went out. "Good bye Mindy."

"Good bye Ken."

Ken was walking down the streets as he noticed that John was sitting and being interrogated by a female Growlith-morph in a blue police uniform with a skirt, but without a hat.

"So you're telling me that you know of an Eevee-morph that may be the assailants next target?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. ...And here he is." John said and casually pointed at Ken.

She turned around and walked towards Ken.

"You're coming with me. You're not safe here." she said and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine. John, I've got a package for you by the way, can protect me if there's any trouble." said Ken.

"Indeed I can." said John as he stood up and went to get his package, but he saw that Ken has a strange belt on him.

"Ken, Jenny. Get away!" he said as he moved the two of them to the side just as the bladed Alienator come down from the sky.

"Ycb'g mcpw ne pt zqo." said the Alienator, drawing confused looks from the three morphs.

"Your belt understands what it says." said John.

"How do you know?" asked Ken.

"He's an historian. He have studied about me." said the belt. "The Alienator said: Don't get in my way."

"So the legendary EVOformer belt does exist." said John.

"EVOformer? So that's what it's called?" asked Ken and looked at his belt. "How do I use you EVOformer?"

"When your will for fighting is active then put your Eevee paw on my touch pad and you will become earths ultimate hero." said the belt.

"B-b-but I don't want to fight." said Ken as he saw the Alienator rushing towards them.

John then stood in front of Ken and Jenny and used a fire punch at the Alienator, burning a part of its skin. The bladed alien wasn't pleased with it thrusts its swords and stabbed him with blood coming out of him.

"John!" yelled Ken as he stood up.

"Tell... Mindy that... I'm sorry... for not... being able to become a good father..." said John, spitting out blood in between sentences. He was then split apart in two when the Alienator took out its swords from him. It then looked coldly at Ken who's eyes turned from fear to anger.

"I don't understand why you want to destroy this belt or why you killed all the humans. But I will never forgive you for what you have done." said Ken as he clenched his right fist and stroke his left hand on the touch pad while screaming.

"Initiating transformation of Codename P Ride EVO." said EVOformer.

Particles were spreading around Ken and formed themselves into a brown armour with white breastplate and shoulder pads. While his helmet formed itself after his Eevee looking head with blue eyes the armour on his ears being pointier with white streaks and a white mouth plate. The belt was in the same place as before the transformation, but there where four black streaks coming from it to his arms and boots, which where light brown.

"Transformation of Codename P Ride EVO complete."

Ken looked at his new armour and then at the Alienator. He went towards him and dodged the blades he was swinging.

He punched his head, but it didn't seem to work. He was looking around for a weak point while dodging his attacks.

Evo then remembered the burn mark that John inflicted on the Alienator so he went forward to punch it, but got slashed by the blades.

"Be careful. Dying is not an option. Even though this armour helps in protecting you against things that should have killed anyone." said EVOformer.

"I know. Just let me kill this damn freak with something." said Ken angrily.

He went forward and crouched down to kick the Alienator off balance so that he fell down on the ground and the blades on his back making him lodge into the ground.

Ken then stroke with his index finger in a downward direction on the touch pad, making his right leg glow by the black streak.

"Rider Kick!" he yelled as he jumped up from the ground and plunges down at the Alienator with his foot forward hitting the burn mark and pierced through his body.

Ken breathes heavily as he took out his foot from his dead opponent and got back to normal.

He went to pick up the package that he was supposed to deliver and opened it. Inside was a two boxes, both containing engagement rings and a letter for him.

"Dear Ken. Thank you for taking this gift to me as a reminder to engage with your beloved sister. But if I should die by an unexpected outcome, then tell your sister, Mindy that she'll never forget me and neither should you. I want you Ken to use my fedora as a memory of not just me, but as a memory of what's important in life. You have a long fight in front of you, so never give up. Best regards, John Talon." Ken read out of the letter with tears coming down from his eyes.

Later on, Ken back home and told Mindy the sad news of John. Seeing him wearing his fedora and the copy of the report that officer Jenny had left about the events , she broke down in tears. This made Ken sorrowful as he couldn't help John out and that he can never bring him back to life, which would have made the death of the Alienator worthless if it wasn't for the fact that no more Pokémorphs would get killed by that creature.

In the meantime, Jenny was at a lab with other Pokémorphs who were researching the corpse of the Alienator.

"_(I may not have written down on the reports that Ken was EVO, but that doesn't mean that I won't let the researchers research about you.)_" Jenny thought as the Alienator suddenly opened his eyes.

To be continued...

**Cyborg-Lucario**: This was the first chapter of my new series of Poké Rider. Though originally planned to be released later on depending on the popularity of Tekka Rider, but I have plans for it in my head so I couldn't resist to finally write down the first chapter of EVO. I had fun at writing this chapter, but became sad at the end when I had to kill off John, though he will still have somewhat an involvement in future chapters.

You may notice that the monster didn't have any resemblance to a Pokémon, and that is because I wanted to give them a look that would look strange for a Pokémorph. Even though it have worked with Pokémorph fighting against Pokémon-looking monsters so don't I feel like it would really work in this one (though things can change in the future).

Reviews would be nice.

Oh, and big thanks to Blue Bongo for beta reading this and the latest chapters of Poké Power, and for pointing out something that could be taken completly by the wrong way. Thanks for editing that out.

So until next time. See ya!


	2. Burning Courage

EVOformer: **Last time on Poké Rider EVO...**

**"What's that? A belt?" he asked as he walked closer to the machine. He reached his hand for the object in between and grabbed it, but didn't hear any alarm.**

**"**_**Phew... seems not everything here works." he said as he pulled the belt out of its place, but the alarm activated itself when he did that.**_

**"**_**DNA check-up complete. The user is not human. User is a Pokémorph. Be good and tell me what happened."**_

**"**_**What you can do now is just to fight him. If he's loose for too long, the rest of the Alienators will know of you being the dominant collection of specimen on this planet."**_

**"**_**We can't let that happen, but I'm afraid of fighting him." said Ken.**_

**"**_**John!"**_

**"**_**Tell... Mindy that... I'm sorry... for not... being able to become a good father..."**_

**"**_**Transformation of Codename P Ride EVO complete."**_

**"**_**Rider Kick!" he yelled as he jumped up from the ground and plunges down at the Alienator with his foot forward hitting the burn mark and pierced through his body.**_

**Ken woke up as he dreamed about being ripped apart by the Alienator.**

**"Phew... I'm still alive." Ken said and looked at his bed watch, it was over nine. "SHIT! I forgot to put on the alarm."**

**He got up from bed, dressed himself up and went down to eat breakfast, just to see his sister sitting down on the couch, looking depressed.**

**"Mindy? Are you alright?" he asked his sister.**

**She looked at him with soaked eyes and then turned away from him.**

**"Your breakfast is on the table." she said.**

**Ken looked at his breakfast and took it.**

**"I'll see you after school Mindy." said Ken as he walked out of the door and ate his breakfast.**

**"**_**(It's sad to see my sister like that. She used wake me up every time I forgot to set my clock and oversleep before. But now I'm worried that my sister will never return back to normal.)**_**"**

**At the same time at a lab just outside of New Saffron City.**

**"How is the research going?" asked Jenny.**

**"Well, we have noticed that the creature have gotten three hearts and could be awake at any moment. But don't worry about it. We have it all under control." said an Abra-morph scientist.**

**"Really? What if it gets loose and goes on another killing spree?" asked Jenny.**

**"Ah, no need to worry there officer. We have frozen it down and put the highest level of security on it, so you shouldn't worry a bit about it."**

**"I have still my worries."**

**In the chamber where the bladed Alienator was frozen, it moved a bit with its arm, ready to get loose at any moment.**

**Chapter 02: Burning courage.**

At school, Ken was sitting down at his bench and trying to solve a pop quiz, though he usually could solve one easily, he had a problem to solve it this time. But it hadn't anything to do with the questions being hard, but that he couldn't get over the loss of John.

"_(Man... why can't these images go away?)_" he thought, looking like he had a headache.

"Hey, you're worrying me a bit." said a Kirlia-morph. "And other psychic Pokémorphs."

"Ahh... I'm sorry." Ken apologized to all the psychic Pokémorphs in the class.

He then tried to work on his pop quiz until lunch, but because he came late for school he had to work over lunch.

After he was done with his work, he had just five minutes to eat. But rushing to the dining room someone yanked his tail making him almost trip and yell out in pain.

"Damn it, Miku!" said Ken as a Skitty-morph wearing a blue shirt with yellow stars, purple skirt, beige jeans, pink semi cut hair and an Eevee shaped earring on her right ear looked down at him.

"Hi Ken. I heard that you were late today and had to work extra hard to make up your work." said Miku, smiling.

"Yes, and I was going to get to eat as much lunch as I can, but you yanked my tail. Seriously, it hurts." complained Ken, stroking his tail.

"Then let us go." Miku said, dragging Ken by his tail.

"_(Why does she do that all the time?)_"

"The Abra-morph scientist were watching the Alienator and writing down what was happening, which was actually nothing. But when he tried to read its mind, he got a message from it.

"Interesting. So your name is Blad Du Silver?" asked the scientist.

He could feel the Alienator nodding, but he didn't see Blad move his arm which stabbed the scientist.

"Urgh..." he groaned as he sent a telepathic signal to everyone in the facility.

Jenny and some other scientists ran into the cryogenic room to see Blad breaking free of his ice prison. Jenny started breathing out Embers at him as the scientists helped their damaged friend to safety.

Blad dodged the Embers, remembering how fire had hurt him had weakened his armour the last time he faced a Pokémorph with fire attacks.

"Freeze... or rather, burn in the name of law!" she commanded as she spat out more embers at him.

Blad snickered, or at least what sounded like snickers coming from his three-directional mouth. He then told her something with his strange language, which was too hard for her to understand.

Ken was back in the classroom after his short lunch break. He looked at a package that he got from Miku.

"That girl have given me strange presents before, but it's usually in my birthdays. So wonder what's inside?" wondered Ken. He thought over what she said earlier.

"_I want you to have this. What's inside is a secret, and will you promise me to open it only when you really need to?" asked Miku._

"_Yeah... I do." Ken replied._

He then looked at the work that he was getting, but suddenly he felt something on his stomach. He looked down to see the Evoformer belt.

"Uhm... Mrs. Castaway? Can I... go to the toilet?" asked Ken, waving his hand to get his Pidgeot-morph teachers attention.

"Well... I can't be too cruel to you. I have recently heard news about your sisters boyfriend. So go, and you won't need to go to school whenever it is time for the funeral." said Mrs. Castaway.

"Thanks." said Ken and ran out of the room.

He ran to a corner where no one could hear him.

"What are you doing Evoformer? I thought you only appear when I'm threatened, which you didn't when Miku yanked my tail." said Ken. "...What happens to my tail when I transform?"

"Your tail is being tied around your body during transformation. That I can tell. I do only come when you are threatened by Alienators." said Evoformer.

"...No wonder it felt uncomfortable when wearing it. But I killed that freak, and you said that he wouldn't be able to call other Alienators."

"True. But I sense that there is an Alienator signature 210 metres northwest of our current location. Do you get it. Question mark."

"Yes. If there's something there so do I have to see what it is." Ken said as he ran out of school and to the location where according to Evoformer where the Alienator was.

In the lab, Jenny was running away as she kept on spitting embers over and over, but Blad were just dodging the flames and came closer to her.

When he came close enough, he forced her into a wall and starred at her in her eyes.

"You want me to call on your people to come to earth? How do I know that you won't exterminate us all?" she asked.

A long serpentine tongue came out of his mouth which slithered across the fur on her face and was coming in to her ear. Jenny was trying to not give in into the panic, but the tongue felt so disgusting when it entered her ear.

"Alright... I'll do it." she said, making Blad's tongue retract back into his mouth.

They both went to a computer to the labs satellite and Jenny puts in the commands on the computer to send the message to the other Alienators, though she's got a problem spelling the actual name of the race.

"I get the mental pictures in my head, but I don't understand what your people's name is." said Jenny.

Blad was getting impatience with her not understanding his races name and made to cut her arm, but they both heard someone come in.

They then saw that the one coming in was Ken who was terrified in what he saw.

"No way... why are you alive?" asked Ken as he clenched his right hand.

"He's alive because he's got-" before she could say more, Blade push her to the side and ran towards Ken.

"Transformation!" Ken roared as he struck the EVOformer with his left paw.

"Initiating transformation of Codename P Ride EVO." said EVOformer as the Eevee-like body armour surrounded him.

Ken punched Blad straight in his face, making the Alienator flinch.

Looking down, he noticed that he had dropped the package that Miku had given him. He picked it up and threw it to Jenny, who caught it with her hands.

"Take care of this Jenny, while I'll deal with this creep." said Ken and went to beat Blad down, but he dodged and sliced him in the stomach.

Ken, rising up took Blad and threw him out of the room.

"Primitive creature. You dare to attack Blad Du Silver, the prince of the Hnfshtobvets?" asked Blad, with Ken understanding what he was saying thanks to the EVOformer, except for the name of his species.

"Prince of what? Sorry, but I understand why EVOformer calls you Alienator. And why wouldn't I attack you when you have killed several Pokémorphs?" said Ken and tackled him.

"So what?"

"You're really that stupid, are you? Well, you will understand my name in this form. Poké Rider EVO." he said and kicked him, but Blad struck him with his blades.

Jenny came and saw Blad striking down EVO but that EVO later got up to kick Blad in the jaw, but he used his blades and pushed him away to then kick back at him.

It was a lucky shot the first time he defeated him. She looked at the package which she felt was warm. She opened it up to see that it was a fire stone inside.

"Do you think a fire stone will be able to help you out?" asked Jenny in a loud voice.

"I haven't decided if I want to evolve yet!" Ken replied while rolling away from Blad.

"I think the female meant if the fire stone is adaptable with me." said EVOformer.

Jenny throws the fire stone at EVO and when he caught it, he jumped away from Blad and held the fire stone forward.

"Evolution transformation!" he yelled as moved the fire stone in a circle to then thrust it against the EVOformer.

"Initiating evolution." said EVOformer.

The armour changed its colours from brown and white to red and cream, and with the shoulder pads and breastplate taking on a flame-like motif. His helmet gained a cream streak in between his ears that pointed upwards. He found out that from the EVOformer, a handle stuck out. He took it out and a blade popped out.

"Cool, now it is even between me and my hated enemy." said the Rider and looked at Blad who were running straight at him.

EVO raised his sword and slashed Blad when he came close enough.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Blad.

"No it isn't." said EVO and slashed him even more, making Blad retaliate and try to attack from a distance.

Swords clashed, but eventually EVO's sword cut down all of Blad's blades.

"Now, to be sure that you'll never hurt anyone ever again." said EVO and raised his sword once again. This time the blade lit up in a huge flame and he went to slash Blad, despite the Alienator trying to dodge him. It turned out EVO's attack was just a feint as he ran towards Blad with the sword horizontally.

"Fire Slash!" yelled EVO and slashed Blad, burning his body.

EVO and Jenny watched the body melt away from the intense heat, like metal.

"I don't believe that he will be able to survive that. You must have destroyed both of his hearts." said Jenny.

"He had more than one?" EVO asked as he turned back to Ken, who Jenny could see was still being an Eevee-morph. "Good thing that all of his body is burned up now."

Ken noticed how exhausted he was and fell down unconscious, but Jenny managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Ken then woke up in his bed and looked around. He saw his sister Mindy, Miku and Jenny.

"What happened?" asked Ken.

"Jenny found you outside of school, collapsed and took you home. But I'm glad that you aren't sick." explained Mindy.

"I see, but what are Miku doing here?"

"I heard that you fell so I went to check you out. I see you haven't opened your present yet." Miku said smiling.

Ken looked at the package he got from Miku and saw Jenny give him a sign which said that she resealed the package.

"Thank you for considering my feelings." said Ken, smiling. But out of curiosity, do you dream of me evolving into a specific evolution?"

"Oh... well... I think that you would look good anyway in any of your evolutions." she replied, blushing red like a tomato.

"Then I would be thankful if you could give me some more presents." said Ken.

Miku's smile became even larger as her Skitty eyes opened up.

"Seems like you're getting over the loss of John, I'm lucky that you're so strong willed." said Mindy sadly.

"No I haven't. I can only do it after paying him respect at his funeral." said Ken.

"Well, it will be on Thursday. So we gotta get ready for it." Mindy said, a wry smile appearing on her face.

Ken laid down on his bed and smiled, he thought now that there won't be anyone who could hurt anyone of this world anymore.

But... he thought wrong.

In a spaceship, on the backside of the moon, there was a being that looked like Blad, but were brown and gray and wore what appeared to be scholar clothes and instead of the three way mouth, it had tentacles around its mouth.

"I can't believe it. I have been in cryogenic sleep for 2000 years just to wake up when our prince wakes up. And when my computer got the message of his survival, I see that he got killed by an inhabitant of earth. An interesting specimen I got to say." said the being in his own language.

The end.

**Cuborg-Lucario**: A new form which contains a burning sword. Ain't that awesome?

Well it seems like it's not over for our hero yet. But as long as he got what he needs so will he be just alright.

He won't get a new form in the next chapter, no I hope to introduce a new form with an interval of chapters, which may depend on how I feel is right. But because he's a Rider so does he have to get his own motorcycle.

EVOformer will reply to your reviews this time.

So until next time. See ya!


	3. Ride on EVO

**Chapter 03: Ride on, EVO.**

Last time in Poké Ranger EVO...

"_Well, we have noticed that the creature has three hearts and could awaken at any moment. But don't worry about it. We have it all under control."_

_Jenny and some other scientists ran into the cryogenic room to see Blad breaking free of his ice prison. Jenny where breathing out Ember at him as the scientists helped their damaged friend to safety._

"_No way... why are you alive?"_

"_Evolution transformation!"_

"_Fire Slash!" yelled EVO and slashed Blad, burning his body._

Ken and Mindy, dressed in black suit and dress had been at John's funeral and Mindy was looking at the urn where his ashes were.

"Sis, why don't you try to talk with ours and John's relatives? Maybe that'll get you on a better mood." said Ken patting his sisters back.

She looked at him and gave a nod and stood up with the help of Ken.

"_(I got to do everything I can for my sister and her children until she's ready to find a new good husband. I know that it sounds mean, but she can't be brooding over John all the time.)_"

Unknown to him so was he being watched from outer space by a satellite, which sent the footage it took to the spaceship behind the moon through a series of other satellites.

"_Is the murderer of our prince really that young being?_" the elderly Alienator hissed.

Three days later.

Ken was at school again, working on a difficult test about history.

"Sigh... I never expected to be doing these tests right after I get back to school." muttered Ken.

The Kadabra-morph looked at him with a serious look. Ken looked at her and understood why she was looking at him.

"Sorry. It's not my fault that psychic Pokémon are able to pick up emotions." said Ken.

But when he said that, Miku yanked his tail.

"Ow! Sorry for that too." he said as he then turned around and glared at Miku.

But unknown to any of them, a strange shuttle was landing in the Nanab berry field.

Its crash landing got the attention of an Ivysaur-morph farmer who went towards the shuttle.

He became really surprised when he saw someone coming out of it.

The being in question had a horned snakelike head with a mouth that opened in three directions. It looked like its back was covered in brown thorns while his stomach was metallic with the same brown colour. It got three huge claws in one hand while the other hand got an arm cannon.

"W-w-w-who are you?" asked the farmer as he aimed his rifle at the creature.

"Sevil OVE erehw tenalp it si?" asked the being.

The farmer was terrified and was going to shoot it, but the creature shot something that looked like seeds from its cannon, which hit the rifle and made it grow some thorns.

The farmer released it and ran away, regretting that he never went to an fighting academy.

The being sighed and released several seeds among the Nanab trees which grew into big twines that took all the energy from the trees.

"Em rof OVE dnif lliw stnalp esoht." said the plant Alienator.

After the school was over, Ken and Miku were on their way home.

"Don't worry. You did great later on." said Miku with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, after yanking my tail, oh I don't know... six times during this day!" said Ken.

Miku's smiling face turned into a sad face with her Skitty ears hanging down.

"You never appreciate what I do for you." said Miku, sadly.

Ken suddenly felt like a jerk. Of course he appreciates what she does for him.

"Of course I do. Like the time you gave me the fire stone." said Ken.

Miku looked up at him with a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Now he was in a real pickle. How could he explain it to Miku without sounding stupid.

Suddenly, he saw a strange twine sticking out in between a crevice on the ground.

"What's that?" he asked as he saw the twine move around, as if it was scanning him.

But suddenly, an ember attack burnt the plant down.

The two young morphs then saw Officer Jenny who investigated the ashes of the plant.

"Why did you burn it down?" asked Ken.

"I got no time to explain. Not here." said Jenny.

She gets on her motorcycle and waves at Ken to sit with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miku. Bye!" he said and got on the bike with Jenny.

"Hey, why do you get to go with the police officer?" Miku asked.

But the two of them were already gone when she asked that. She kicked up some dust and sighed.

"Wait! You're telling me that there's another Alienator after me?" asked Ken.

"Believe it or not, but that's right." said Jenny. "And please, don't say these things out loud."

"But why do they have to come for me? Can't they leave me alone?"

Jenny had a clue on what had happened, but she wasn't too sure about how it happened and besides, the Eevee-morph would probably be even more angry if he heard about it. She then began to think of something.

"Do you have a drivers license?" asked Jenny.

Ken was taken by surprise at what she said.

"Why did you suddenly change the subject for?" asked Ken.

"I ask again. Do you have a drivers license?"

"No, I haven't." said Ken irritated.

"Then I will let you get one if you do some training for me." said Jenny.

"Training? Like in defeating the 'you know what'?"

She nods, and took him with her to a motocross range.

They disembarked the bike and to the range where another motorcycle was.

"Do you know the basics of riding a bike?" asked Jenny.

"Of course I do." said Ken and jumped up on the bike. "When are we getting started?"

"Now." said Jenny. "Call forth the EVOformer to start it up.

"What?" asked Ken and EVOformer materialized around his waist and made the bike start up.

He then drove off, but a bit too fast, so he flew off the motorbike and crash landed in a pile of sand.

"Seems like you need more practice Ken." said EVOformer.

"No way Sherlock." said Ken with a heavy sarcasm in his voice as he spat out sand from his mouth.

The plant like Alienator was at another berry farm where he spread his seeds at the ground among the trees.

He picked up a kind of miniature computer in which he talks with the elderly Alienator with.

"Yawrednu si em tnes ouy ytnuob eht. Ogrev rollesnuoc hgih." said the Alienator.

"Good, and seeing your progress with spreading your seeds around to create sentries around the country." said the elderly Alienator, whose name was Vergo, and not Ogrev.

"Psarg ym otni llaf noos lliw eh." chuckled the plant Alienator.

"I hope so Dandeli. Your methods may be effective, but EVO got the powers over fire." said Vergo. "But knowing you, you have the methods to beat him. Why else would I hire you?"

"Taht eurt." said Dandeli and smirked.

He saluted and turned off. He then scanned around the country with his plants to try and find his target.

He then found him. But he knew that he couldn't just go out and attack him like that.

He was thinking and thinking until he came up with a plan.

"Ti tog I!" he said clapping his hand on his arm canon.

Ken was still trying out the motorcycle, he got the balance right and was able to take easy turns without falling. Though he had a long way until he'd fully learned to ride it, he was getting a lot better.

"What do you think?" asked Ken.

"You're getting better at turning, but I'm afraid that you got to keep practicing." said Jenny.

"About fifteen percent more." said EVOformer.

Ken groaned and took off his helmet.

"Why do you force me to do this? It still hurts after all the times I fell from the bike, and I think the heat inside the helmet is making my hair colour disappear." said Ken.

"Actually your hair was regaining its natural colour since you first became EVO." said EVOformer.

"It doesn't have anything to do with your hair, but with your survival." said Jenny. "You should have known how much work I had to do to get this new type of police force motorcycle out here."

"Hold on!" said Ken, not believing what he heard. "So this is supposed to be the most advanced motorcycle there is, built for the police force?"

"I never said anything about it being the most advanced." said Jenny.

"Well, that was what I got by the EVOformer functioning with it."

"That function was something that me and officer Jenny built in. It was not in the original blueprints." said EVOformer.

"I see... hey, did she fix your voice chip?" asked Ken.

"What's wrong with my voice chip. Question mark." asked EVOformer.

Ken groaned.

Suddenly Jenny's Pokénavigator rang, which she quickly took and answered.

"Yes?" asked Jenny. "...I understand. I will get there right away."

She turned it off and shook Ken's shoulders.

"What is it Jenny?" asked Ken.

"The station needs me. They say that some plants are attacking. Which must be that Alienator." said Jenny and went to her motorcycle and drove away. "Keep on practicing!"

"Uhm... Yeah I will!" he said and looked down at his belt.

"You will keep your promise right. Question mark." asked EVOformer.

"Hey, she ordered me to, not asking me to promise her anything." said Ken.

"I have read about karma. If you're doing bad things, then bad things will happen to you." said EVOformer.

"Hey, it's not nice to say such a thing to someone who lost someone close to him." snarled Ken.

Suddenly several vines grew out from the ground and entangled the Eevee-morph.

"Topkcaj!" said Dandeli as he dug up from the ground.

The Alienator circled around him, inspecting him at close range.

"Elpmaxe gnitseretni na si siht." said Dandeli as he tried touching EVOformer, but it heightened its temperature to fend off the creature.

"Hey, I didn't know you could do that." said Ken.

"I would like to explain how I could do it, but logic dictates that this isn't a good time to do it." said EVOformer.

"Lteb ruoy fo trams s'that." said Dandeli and scratched Ken's ear.

"Hey, don't touch. I'm not an ordinary Eevee that can be petted." snapped Ken.

"Nwod mlac, aohw!" said Dandeli trying to calm him down.

"Can you tell me what you are going to do with me?" asked Ken. "I think I may understand your language better than that murderous prince's, but I will still let EVOformer translate you."

"_My name is Dandeli, a bounty hunter. As you understand, I been sent to take you in to the grand court of the hknfsgarts._" said Dandeli.

"I see. Can you please refer to your species as Alienator, because there are no translation of the actual name." said Ken.

"_Sure. My client was very saddened to know that our prince was killed by you and had therefore set a bounty on your head. What I get is that you don't like to fight, so therefore, I ask if you will go with me nicely._" said Dandeli.

Ken looked down at EVOformer, and was thinking of transforming into EVO, his Rider form right when Dandeli released him, but the Alienator in front of him seemed like a guy who keeps what he promises.

"I will go with you, only if you promise that your people will not harm mine." said Ken.

"_That's not something I can promise, as I'm just a bounty hunter, and not an ambassador._" said Dandeli. "_But as long as I don't say anything about the living beings on this planet, they should be just fine."_

He makes the wines untangle Ken, letting him go. Ken reached out his right hand, but then decided to take out his left instead to shake Dandeli's left hand.

But suddenly, something stuck into the Alienators neck. His computer then rang with Vergo calling.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take this dangerous creature to our planet. I want you to kill him right now for murdering our prince." said the voice of Vergo.

"_Ghhh... I'm not an assassin, I'm a bounty hunter with pride of not killing my target. And why are you using this drug, that's been banned for so long?_"

"This drug was just banned for use by citizens, but we sages and military can use it whenever we feel like getting the mission done." said Vergo's voice.

Ken saw as the being in front of him turned hard, almost like it was drying up. His eyes then turned red as he pointed his cannon at him and blasted him.

But the EVOformer struck its needle into his skin to make him duck away from the blast.

"Ow, you didn't need to do that!" said Ken.

"Of course I needed too. Or else you wouldn't be able to fight." said EVOformer.

Ken quickly touched the touch pad on his belt.

"Evolution transformation!"

"Transformation into EVO activated." said EVOformer and a light came around Ken as his armour was materialized on top of him.

EVO quickly rolled away as the bewildered Alienator shot at him.

"Do I have to fight him?" asked Ken.

Another blast came out of the cannon, which made him fly four meters away and crash.

"You should not let your guard down." said EVOformer.

"Gee... looks like I really do have to fight him." said the Rider and went up on his feet.

He ran forward to punch him, but Dandeli called forth plants to trap him. Dandeli then aimed his cannon at the Rider and shot him.

"Urgh... is it the end? Will I not be able to see my nephews or nieces come to this world?" EVO asked as he close his eyes.

"EVO wake up. You can't die now." EVOformer repeatedly told him.

But before the Alienator could shoot, he felt a burst of flames on his back. He turned around to see Jenny.

Dandeli snarled and then curled himself up to roll away.

Jenny then took and burned down the wines surrounding EVO.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" asked EVO.

"I noticed halfway through to the police station that the signal was fake when I met a companion of mine." said Jenny.

"And who may that companion be?" asked EVO.

"I got no time to tell you. Take your bike and chase that Alienator." Jenny ordered and gave him a fire stone.

EVO nods and gets on the bike and chased after Dandeli.

EVO was chasing him through New Saffron City and was getting closer and closer.

Then he sent the curled Alienator flying towards a signpost making him uncurl himself. EVO disembarked his bike and took forth the fire stone, stroke it towards EVOformer and changed into Flareon mode.

But then Dandeli regained his senses for a split second, which caught EVO off guard until the drug took its effect again and made Dandeli escape.

EVO sighed as he jumped up on his motorcycle and went forward towards his target.

He noticed that his belt made the motorcycle become faster and that they were surrounded by a heat shield.

"Now EVO. Don't let him escape." said EVOformer.

The Rider nods and went faster driving over him.

He then jumped off his motorcycle, carefully walking forward with his burning sword in hand.

"Gaaah... please kill me." said Dandeli.

"W-what? You seem to be back to normal now. No way I'm going to kill you." said EVO.

"It's that kind of thinking that my client will use against you. Besides, I'm far from being saved." said Dandeli and closed his eyes.

"Fire Slash." EVO sighed and slashed Dandeli, making his body burn away.

Later, he got on his motorcycle, and went towards the plains where he took off his helmet and screamed as much as his lungs could handle.

After he screamed, he fell into crouch with all his paws on the ground and cried.

Later at night, he came home where his sister was serving tea to a Grumpig-morph wearing a green Switzer hat, orange shirt and green pants, and a Simipour-morph with brown pants and a multi coloured headband.

"Ken! Where have you been?" asked Mindy as she ran around the counter to get to Ken.

Everyone inside could see how worried she was.

"I have just been outside and... trying to get a driving license for motorcycles." said Ken.

"Your fur do look ruffed and there are bruises here and there. But I can smell tears in your face." said Mindy.

"Oh... I just... uhm... I... heard about a sad story about a good guy who was forced to do evil stuff." said Ken.

"I see. You have always had a weakness for these kinds of stories." said Mindy, leading him to his room.

"Wow, this chick's got some real heart dude." said the Simipour-morph.

"Mmm... yes she probably has. I wonder if I could get her to visit my store?" wondered the Grumpig-morph.

"Dude, I know it's natural to get with a girl, but shouldn't you wait with the relationship?" said the Simipour-morph shocked.

"What? No way I'm having a relationship. I just want her to buy tools that could help her café." said the Grumpig-morph. "And I don't just have tools but also bombs and ropes."

"Do you have lamp oil too?"

"Of course not. Lamp oil is, mmmmm... ancient."

The Simipour-morph looked down at his tea and was fairly disappointed about what the Grumpig said.

Ken was now lying down on his bed bandaged while his sister sits next to him, helping him drink a glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks sis, but I could have drunken that glass all by my self." said Ken.

"You think so? Even though your chest is as hurt as it is." said Mindy.

"But sis, you don't have to worry. I will be fine with a good rest." said Ken.

"Of course my dear brother. But do call me if you need something." said Mindy and went down to tell her costumers that it's closing time.

"_(What will I do? What if I have to face more guys like Dandeli? I don't wanna think about killing others.)_" thought Ken.

In a mysterious place, Jenny was walking towards a person whose features were hard to tell, sitting next to a lab desk.

"So... why didn't you tell Ken that the Alienator used those plants to find him and draining energy from all other plants?" asked the person.

"I didn't feel the need to tell him. The good thing was that he stopped him, even though it could be handled more peacefully as that one didn't seem to kill anyone to get his goals." said Jenny.

The person slams his fists on top of his desk, shaking several test tubes.

"The Alienators are the enemy of all living beings in this galaxy." said the person and glared at Jenny.

"Yes they may be, but if not all of them are arrogant, there's a good chance for us to bring peace to this and every galaxies nearby." said Jenny.

"But those Alienators that will come will not be having tea parties with the Rider." said the person.

"Of course. I got to make so that he will be ready for the upcoming attacks." said Jenny.

"Good Jenny. Now you can be dismissed." said the person and went to experiment on some elemental stones.

Jenny salutes and walks away, feeling worried about what will happen next.

The End.

**Cyborg-Lucario**: A mysterious person appears. Who is this guy? Or is it even a guy? Well it seems like Jenny is working for him. So it does bring some questions, which will be answered in later chapters.

Now he's got a bike, which is obvious by the fact that he's a rider and has to ride something. But in difference from some other Rider shows in 2000-era so will the bike not just be a simple mode of transportation.

Until next time, see ya!


	4. In the electric fields

Somewhere in an apartment so was there a young Galvantula-morph who sat next to a computer and programmed.

"Yes! After six straight months without rest, so am I finally complete with my the greatest program ever." said the happy spider.

Suddenly he heard a strange sound outside his window, a sound that was unfamiliar to him.

He winkled the blinds to see to his surprise and fear a being with human scaly face with piercing crimson eyes and bat ears, a sleek body covered in black bandages, and spikes coming out of its knuckles.

"GYAH!" the Galvantula-morph screamed and closed the blinds.

But the weird monster smashed the window and entered.

It then said something to the morph, but to him so did it just sound like brushing water.

He then saw it point him to his computer and to the usb memory card.

"What? Transferring my program to the memory stick? What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

The monstrous creature grabs him and for threatens him with its spiked knuckles.

"OK! I understand, please don't kill me." he said and copied all the data to the usb memory.

The monster then took the usb stick and the Galvantula and jumped out of the building.

* * *

**Chapter 04: In the electric fields.**

Ken and Miku was out on a field trip with their class to route 190 where they're studying the windmills that gives New Saffron city its energy.

"Ain't that cool? Can you believe that wind can give enough energy for one city?" asked Miku, clinging on Ken's arm.

"Uhm... yeah." said Ken, who was clearly thinking of something else.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" asked Miku waving her paw in front of his face.

"Yeah." said Ken, blinking his eyes.

Miku wasn't content with the answer she received so she grabbed his tail and yanked it.

"AO AO AOUCH!" Ken yelped and glared at her. "I swear. Every time you drag my tail like that, so do I fear that my tail will be a lot longer, and my throat nearly non existence."

"Sorry, but you were not listening to either me nor the teacher." Miku said.

Ken moaned and he tried to get back into thoughts.

"If you don't understand so am I concentrating fully on the windmills. That's actually the only thing that's in my mind now." said Ken.

Miku tilts her head and looks into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Miku.

"If course." said Ken. "Besides, I'm not bothering the psychic classmates with my irrelevant thoughts."

"Ah, so you're thinking of becoming an Umbreon!" said Miku.

Ken flinched by the sudden question.

"No... I just want to keep my mind locked from others." said Ken.

"Hmm... do you really have such deep secrets?" asked Miku. "I understand."

Ken sighed and smiled at Miku, who clearly seems to understand him this time.

"Hey!" shouted Mrs. Castaway. "We got to continue our field trip, or there won't be any pie."

"Well, depends on what kind of pie it is." said Ken.

"It's the kind of pie that's healthy and more like actual food." said Mrs. Castaway.

"Count us in!" said Miku and dragged Ken by his shoulder.

"Ow... you're the only one I know that likes the food pie rather than the dessert pie."

"But it's pie either way." sang Miku with a big smile on her face.

* * *

The Galvantula-morph found himself in a lab with strange machines around him.

He turned around to see a door open and the monster coming in together with another one.

It has a muscular green body with gray body armour on, big reptilian eyes with sunglasses on his face. He uses a stick with a ball och thunder on top that seems to be connected to his body by a cord.

"So this is the bitch that's going to develop that program for us?" said the big monster with something that sounds like a high pitched Afro-American man. (A/N: Not meant to be an insult or anything.)

The smaller one answered with its strange noise, and commented something that seems to put the bigger one off.

"Of course I speak WHATEVER freaking language I use, bitch." said the bigger one and slapped the smaller one with his cane.

The Galvantula noticed that the smaller one didn't do anything to protect itself as it flew at one of the machines and broke it.

"Don't worry about that. That machine was out of order anyway."

"Uhm... no it's about your companion. Why didn't it defend itself when you attacked?" asked the scared Galvantula.

"Because I'm of a higher rank than that little guy over there." said the big guy. "I am called by my people 'An Alienator named Dominatro'."

The Galvantula gulps as he looked up at the big guy.

"My name is... Billy, Mr Dominatro." he said.

"No, no no! 'An Alienator named Dominatro'!" corrected AAND.

"That's what I said." said the Galvantula.

"Look, as much as I like to slap some manner into you Billy, so are you too important to die at this moment. Your program, as I have seen of it, will help us make your world our bitch." AAND said and grinned, revealing sharp golden teeths.

He then grabbed Billy and puts him down on a chair in front of a computer.

"We'll be off to find more things that could help in taking over this planet." said AAND and took his smaller companion with him.

* * *

Ken and Miku was eating their pies, though Ken doesn't seem to be that hungry actually.

"What is wrong Ken?" asked Miku.

"It's... nothing. It's just that I have never felt this relaxed in a while." said Ken.

"Really? Do you really think that schoolwork are so hard?" asked Miku. "Or is it because of some strange business with this police officer?"

Ken looks at Miku as if she said something stupid.

"Uhm... I am sorry... I guess." said Miku and backed off from him.

Ken sighed deeply as he looked at the windmill to relieve whatever stress he may have gotten.

He then spotted something strange near one of them. He looked around and then sneaked off when nobody was watching.

As he got closer so did he notice EVOformer materializing around his waist.

"I figured out that something was strange. But another Alienator bounty hunter?" asked Ken.

Suddenly his ears caught the sound of movement behind him. He turned around and saw the bat eared Alienator striking its knuckles at him.

Ken managed to dodge the attack just in the nick of time. He sighed as he stroke his paw on his belt.

"Initiating transformation of codename P Ride EVO." said EVOformer and the Eevee looking armour materialized on Ken.

The Alienator smirked as it jumped high up in the air and caught EVO by surprise when he fell down with a kick, pinning EVO down.

But just when the Alienator was on its way to jump off, so did EVO catch its leg and slammed it on the ground nearby.

"OK, you mean business. But you should have let me be, as the one who tried beforehand got killed because of his client meddling." said EVO, and slowly rose up.

He heard something that resembled the sound of running water, which he had a hard time understanding, even with the help of the EVOformer.

"Huh? I don't get everything you said, but it sounds like you're not a bounty hunter." said EVO.

The Alienator nods and punched EVO right on the nose.

Ken retaliated with a knee against the Alienators stomach, making it flinch.

Then Ken continued to pummel it down while it was still flinched.

His class heard the fighting and saw just as EVO was going to finish of the Alienator.

"And now to finish you off!" said EVO as he clenched his fist.

"Rider Punch!" shouted Ken and his fist flew at the Alienator.

It would have hit and killed the Alienator, if it wasn't so that a huge beam of lightning came and shocked EVO.

But it seems that EVO could still move, somehow.

"What do you know. He survived this shock thanks to his armour." said AAND who came from behind another windmill.

"EEEK! Just who are those guys?" asked a Machop-morph, male by the way.

"Tch, tch, thc. Is that your way of asking the most advanced species in the whole universe?" asked AAND.

"Say... aren't you the so called Alienators that the dreamy righteous knight Poké Rider EVO fights to protect peace and justice in that recent urban myth?" asked Miku.

"So, it's just considered an urban myth here? But yes, we are the Alienators, as what the people of earth call us. And surely you must have read the history lesson about the big war we had against the humans?" asked AAND.

"Most of my students have read that. They're after all high school students." said Mrs Castaway, trying her best to sound proud.

"Good, and you seem to make a good job in not going out into space. It saves you from being with me tonight." said AAND and picked up EVO to punch him to a blot.

But just as he were doing that so did EVO grab the big Alienator's fist with his own two hands.

"Take me as your prisoner... in that way, I may not harm all the innocent civilians when I'm unleashing my inner rage." said EVO.

AAND nods and smiled from ear to ear.

"Understood." He said and he and his companion took him with them.

"Aww, he's so heroic. Thinking of all of us before himself." said Miku and swooned.

"Wait... aren't there someone missing?" asked Mrs Castaway.

They all looked confused around.

* * *

Officer Jenny was on her patrol, when suddenly her pokénav called. Which she of course answered when she saw who it was calling her, her mysterious boss.

"Hello! Jenny's here, what's the order now?" asked Jenny.

"**My security cameras have detected that our precious subject has been captured by the Alienators.**" said the boss.

"What? They took Ken?"

"**We need the subject to be alive and free from enemy clutches. So you will use whatever means you can to find him.**" said her boss.

Jenny nodded and sighed.

"I understand." she said.

"**Good. But if it turns out to the worse, then...**" the boss said, just to pause to take a deep sigh, kind of sad. "**... you will tell the subjects relative that she won't see him anymore.**"

* * *

Ken woke up in a tainted room, finding himself chained to a wall. He looked around and saw a Galvantula-morph in front of him.

"So they took you too." said Billy, the Galvantula.

"Who are you?" asked Ken.

"My name is Billy. A computer whiz, and the inventor of a revolutionary program that will help all Pokémorphs of this planet." said Billy.

"But let me guess. The Alienators wants your program for their evil deeds instead?" asked Ken.

"Indeed. They want to control this worlds electricity and rule this planet." said Billy.

"I see. Strange that they want to rule this planet now that no humans are alive." said Ken.

"... or they might want to annihilate it completely without risking too much, like in the war." said Billy.

"I don't think they lost too much at that war." said Ken.

But then he felt a jolt going through him.

"Correction, they lost four out of nine battleships. And they were three times bigger than the ones earth had." Ken groaned. "_(Damn EVOformer. Still able to do things to me when he's not on me.)_"

"Indeed." said AAND as he and his bat eared companion came in.

"Hi Dominatro and Scorpa." said Billy.

"For the last time. It's 'An Alienator Named Dominatro'." said AAND.

"Pfeh, to think that such an advanced species like you would act like a human." said Ken in a cocky manner.

"Well well... this kid got some attitude. Though I didn't expect less from the one who murdered our prince." said AAND.

"Yes he was killed, but not by me. It was the legendary Poké Rider EVO. The latest among urban legends here in New Saffron City." said Ken.

The big alienator slapped Ken's cheek.

"No use hiding your identity, urban legend. We already know who you are." sneered AAND. "It will be a pleasure to make a fine fur coat out of you. You're just perfect to make a full body suit off."

His companion, who apparently was named Scorpa chuckled in which sounded like water splashing.

"Shut up." said AAND and smacked it. "No one takes you seriously when you laugh."

Ken chuckled, but then stopped to see Billy looking at him. Probably disappointing him that EVO was a young Eevee-morph. Though what would he expect of a guy wearing an Eevee shaped armour.

* * *

Back at Miku and the rest of the class, so were they searching around the field for Ken.

"I can't seem to find Ken anywhere." said the Machop-morph.

"Me neither." said a hipster Bibarell-morph. "I hope those Alienators didn't take him together with EVO."

"Don't worry. My righteous Poké Rider EVO will save him and punish those evil aliens." said Miku.

"Right... how do you know that he actually is as great as the urban myths tells him to be?" asked the Machop-morph.

"I just know it." said Miku while looking up at the sky.

They then heard the sound of a motorcycle and thought at first that it may be of EVO. But it turned out to be officer Jenny.

"Thank you Jenny for coming. Ken has gone missing and we're worried that he may have been... murdered." said Miku shaking Jenny by the collar.

"Hey. Hey. Careful." said Jenny, getting dizzy by all the shaking.

"Sorry." said Miku and lets the officer go. "But can you still find him?"

"Of course I will. Just tell me everything you know." said Jenny.

"Right he disappeared sometime when EVO came." said Miku.

Jenny frowned at her and her two friends.

"No, it's not like Ken is EVO. Seriously, he's mostly a lazy bum who just wants to sit at a computer and eat hamburgers." said the Bibarell-morph.

"Besides, there's a lot of Eevee-morphs just in New Saffron City." said the Machop-morph.

"Right... of course." said Jenny.

"But then I did turn my back after talking with him for a bit." said Miku.

"I see." said Jenny. "What did you talk about?"

"That Ken felt relaxed today. And he took it badly when I said that he and you had a strange business together." said Miku, which made Jenny's eyes widen to become big as plates.

The Bibarell and Machop-morphs sighed and face palmed in synch.

"Ehrm... you have been a good help." said Jenny and backed away. "I think I'll do some research on the field."

The two morphs looked at Miku, who shrugged awkwardly.

* * *

Later that day so were Ken and Billy with the two Alienators next to an electric power plant.

The captured morphs were both cuffed.

AAND laughed and patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Now Billy, I want you to get in there and use your program." said AAND.

"Exactly how will I do that without being noticed?" asked Billy.

"Easy. I sent that little assassin of ours to take care of the guards." said the big Alienator.

Ken and Billy noticed that the little Alienator was gone. The Eevee-morph glared at him and struggled to get free.

"Easy there lil'biatch. If I said that I sent Scorpa to kill them, then I would have said so." said AAND.

"Oh, and for what reasons do you need the guards alive?" asked Ken.

"To use the electric powers of Billy's program." said AAND.

Ken looked at Billy with a confused look.

"We sent it to our scientist who kind of modified it a bit. In which it will be able to take the energy source from Pokémorph's with electric abilities." said AAND.

Ken and Billy frowned at AAND. The big Alienator understood that they didn't believe it to make sense.

He then turned around as he answered a small device that seems to work like a telephone.

He then turned around again and grabbed both Billy and Ken.

"It's time." said AAND.

"Can you please leave me alone here? It's not like you will be able to take control of me because I'm not electric." said Ken with a snarky voice.

The big Alienator thought about it a bit and then threw him in a trashcan.

His hands and legs bound and stuck in a trashcan. Will officer Jenny find him before the Alienators starts their plan?

Find out next time on Poké Rider EVO.


	5. Electric mind control?

"Last time on Poké Rider EVO. Ellipsis."

A genius Galvantula-morph named Billy has created a program that attracted the attention of the Alienators and got kidnapped by them.

Ken met up with those captors and got kidnapped himself.

Now Ken is in the trash as the Alienators goes in to fullfill their plan.

Ken was struggling to get out of the trashcan until he heard someone coming.

He hoped that it was Jenny.

But the hands that picked him up didn't feel like the smooth gloves that Jenny wore, and he saw that it was belonging to a Machop-morph.

"Ken? Is that you?" asked the Machop-morph, who was the same machop morph that went to the same school as him.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing here Genji?" asked Ken.

"I usually walk this way home." said Genji and released him from his shackles.

"Oh... then you better get home quickly." said Ken and shooed him away.

"Why? We all have been worried about you, and officer Jenny was searching for you too."

"But you really need to go." said Ken, feeling very uneasy.

"Hey, if you know EVO, so can you just tell me."

Ken shut up and stared at him.

"What? Isn't it obvious that EVO found and saved you from some thugs or Alienators?"

"Yes... yes indeed." said Ken and laughed.

"Then if you do know him, then you could just call him." said Genji.

Ken became quiet again.

"Look, those Alienator guys that kidnapped me are in that power plant and are planning to do something bad. And I want you to go find Jenny and tell her that I'm alright and that she should get to the power plant and wait for EVO to come." said Ken.

"But what will you do if I get Jenny alone?" asked Genji.

"I can find my way home from here." said Ken. "I hope."

"Then good luck with that." said Genji and ran away.

Ken sighed and went into the power plant when the Machop-morph was far away from him.

**Chapter 05: Electrical mind control?**

Ken was walking inside the power plant trying to find where the Alienators are.

"Have you got a trace of the Alienators yet EVOformer?" asked Ken.

"I get a faint signal. But interestingly enough. Coma. So does the reactor here interrupt me." said the belt.

"Just great. I just hope that I can transform when we do meet them." said Ken.

Suddenly so did EVOformer's screen shine.

"This electricity that is flooding around this building gives me something that you would call a sensation." said EVOformer. "And I have localized the control room where logic dictates that the Alienators should be."

Ken smiled and checked the screen on it and saw exactly where to go.

As he ran through so did he come to the control room where he bashed the door with all his might and broke it down, seeing the surprised faces of the Alienators.

"How did you break loose from our fine shackles?" asked AAND.

"It was easy when I found out the way to do so." said Ken and stroke his belt. "Rider transform!"

"Initiating transformation to EVO." said the belt and the Eevee looking armour appeared on top of Ken.

"Grrr... take care of that brat Scorpa." said AAND.

The bat eared Alienator nodded and jumped at Ken, taking him outside.

Scorpa was firing darts from its mouth while all EVO could do was avoid.

There didn't seem to be any openings from its barrage of deadly projectiles.

"Shit, doesn't that freak ever get a rest?" asked EVO.

"It seems like it could spit like that as long as it I not distracted." said EVOformer.

"Uhm... it was a rhetorical question, but thanks for the obvious answer."

He rolled away from the shots and heard a siren, which made the Alienator choke on its own projectile.

"Now!" said EVO and ran towards Scorpa and gave it several punches on its chest.

He then grabbed its head and spun around with the Alienator.

"Rider Spin Throw!" shouted EVO as he threw Scorpa at a wall.

When it hit the wall so did it spit up the projectile it was choking on together with some pink blood.

Seeming as it was in a bad condition to keep on fighting so did it decide to run away.

EVO saw Jenny come on her bike. She climbed off her bike and walked towards the rider.

"How's the situation?" asked Jenny.

"We don't have time to talk about the details, except for the part that the remaining Alienator in the building is using the energy to take control of all electric Pokémorphs." said EVO.

She looked at him confused.

"Look, I don't know how it works, but we need to get there now." said EVO and hurried up to the control room with Jenny after him.

Though when they came there so where AAND and Billy already gone.

"Where did they go?" asked EVO.

Jenny looked around and saw something on one of the computer screens, which read as follow. 'You thought we were really going to control the inhabitants of this planet like this? Foolish beasts. I laugh at your stupidity'.

"Where else may they control the electric Pokémorphs of earth?" wondered Jenny.

After what happened so was Ken home with his worried sister.

"Ken, I'm so glad that you're safe and sound." said Mindy, hugging him.

"No worries sis. I'm just fine." said Ken, smiling weakly. "I'm just happy to see you."

"It's a good that you were saved by EVO. At least that's what Jenny told me." said Mindy.

"Say, you seem happier now." said Ken.

"Well of course I'm happy that I didn't loose you." said Mindy.

She then lets him go to get him a cup of hot cocoa.

Ken sat down and thought about how Jenny was doing with her investigation.

Jenny was at the time at the office where her mysterious chief were.

"Sir, I really need access to the satellite network to find the Alienators, please." said Jenny.

Her chief, still not showing himself just hummed.

"Why aren't you answering sir?" she asked and knocked his table.

"It's just that I can't let anyone use our satellite network. Not even my most loyal employee." said the chief.

"Excuse me sir, but it's important that we find the Alienators before they fulfill their plan." said Jenny.

"You say that you want to stop their plan even though you have no idea as to what it is?" asked her chief.

"At least they're responsible for kidnapping, and as a police officer so can't I let that past."

"...even though they technically doesn't have any rights on this planet?" asked her chief and gave her something that looked like a smartphone and a package.

Jenny looked at it and then at her boss, or as much as she could see him that is.

"Take this to the laboratory. It seems to be broken." said the chief.

"Yes sir!" said Jenny and walked out of the office. She looked more carefully at it and touched the screen to see that it wasn't broken at all, and that it got access to the satellite system.

She then looked at the package and opened it to see something interesting.

During night when Ken was asleep.

EVOformer appeared around his waist and gave him an electric shock.

"What the heck man?" asked Ken irritated.

"You should keep it quieter if you don't want to wake your sister." said EVOformer with a low voice.

"Well what is it then?" whispered Ken.

"Jenny called me. She has found out the location of the Alienators." said EVOformer.

Ken was surprised that she's found it out so quickly and opened his window and climbed out of it.

He looked around when he got on ground and then ran away to where EVOformer had put the coordinates to.

Jenny was waiting at the institute of New Saffron. She then saw EVO come up to her with his motorbike.

"So, they're in there right?" asked EVO.

"Yes. The electrical power is off limits here. And there's Alienator signatures." said Jenny.

"I hope we're not too late." said EVO and walked in, only to be stopped by Jenny.

"You probably need this." said Jenny and gave him the package that she received from the chief.

EVO nodded and went inside the building.

Walking so did he follow the corridors until he came to a huge room where a antenna was, and there the Alienators and Billy were.

"Ok lil boy, looks like we will have enough power to absorb the energy of the electric pokémon, and forcing them to work for us." said AAND.

"Yeah, that's good and all. But do I get to go freely without being all my energy sucked out of my body?" asked Billy.

The big Alienator laughed and then slapped him with his cane.

"That's as far as your villainy will go, Alienators!" EVO shouted to get everyones attention.

"So you're back? Take him Scorpa." said AAND and his smaller companion nodded and jumped at him.

EVO ducked and made Scorpa land behind him only for it to kick him from behind.

The Eevee hero turned around after that to punch it in the face, and dodging the punch that it threw back.

"Well, it was fun, but I got a hostage to save and evil to vanquish." said EVO.

He picked up the present he got and opened it to reveal a thunder stone. Which he moved his hand in a zigzag thunder like way down to his belt.

"Form change initiated." said EVOformer.

His suit was turning yellow, and white spikes were coming down from the back of his shoulders and his eyes turned blue on the head that started to resemble a Jolteon instead of an Eevee. He got a pair of lightning looking knives hanging from his belt.

"So this was the sensation I felt. Question mark." asked EVOformer.

"Yup, seems like it was for a new form." said EVO to his belt and then looked at the alienator in front of him. "Let's see if it's more that it's language that is watery."

He took the daggers from his waist and went towards his opponent who shot needles at him, but he managed to parry all of them and then came close enough to slash it with a series of diagonal cuts.

Making it fly out of the building and flinching.

AAND then came and smashed EVO with his cane so that he got out of the building with the big Alienator following.

Outside so gave the Alienator EVO a whallop making our hero fall down to the ground.

He then tried to kick him while he was sown, but EVO rolled away until he could stand up and slice his opponent with his daggers. But it didn't seem to make a scratch on him.

"Oh... crap." said EVO as he got slapped by AAND.

"Now die!" said AAND and shot a huge bolt of lightning at him.

EVO dodged it, which made the Alienator angry and shot several more, which was dodged too.

"Stand still." said EVOformer.

"Are you crazy? I will be fried if I get hit." EVO complained.

"The sensation I got wasn't just about a new form. Coma. but that the electricity felt like it could be to our advantage." said EVOformer.

EVO stopped and held his daggers towards the thunderbolt that was flying at him.

Though instead of an explosion which AAND had hoped for, so did EVO absorb it.

"I see... I feel all better now." said EVO and grinned beneath his helmet.

The big Alienator was shocked that it didn't seem to hurt the masked hero, so he again shot thunderbolts at him, only for EVO to absorb it all.

EVO ran towards hi enemy and sliced AAND's cane in the middle.

The Alienator hissed and kicked him up into the air, but in the air so did EVO come up with the idea to stick the daggers to his right foot, and when falling down so did he use the momentum to switch direction so that he could fall at the Alienator.

"Rider Spark Kick!" yelled EVO as the force of the kick hit AAND and the electricity surged through his body, making him explode to several fried pieces.

EVO clapped his hands as he saw Billy and Jenny walk up to him.

"Thank you Ken. With your and the officers help so am I free." said Billy and went to hug EVO, who backed away.

"You're welcome." said EVO.

"But I am afraid that the Alienators may want to take me again." said Billy, looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry, I looked through your programming, and I think that I know of a job that you can take. With high security." said Jenny.

Billy took her hand and shaked it really hard.

"I would be so thankful for that." said Billy with a big smile on his Galvantula face.

"Seems like a happy ending." said EVO as he walked away from the scene.

On the next day.

Ken was sleeping on his desk, which irritated Mrs. Castaway.

"I don't remember why I was worried about you, Ken. But it seems like I have to send you to detention." said Mrs. Castaway.

Genji and Miku were looking at Ken and sighed.

"He may always be sleeping at classes and disturbs everyone in class, but that's out Ken." said Genji.

"Yeah, our Ken." said Miku and then thought, "_(Especially my lovely Ken.)_"

At the office of Jenny's mysterious chief.

"Sir, EVO is getting stronger and stronger for each day thanks to us." said Jenny.

"Yes, I enjoyed seeing him unleash his lighting powers." said her chief.

"The only problem is that he's not aware of our intentions or of your existence." said Jenny.

"Let that be so until the time comes." said her chief.

Jenny groaned and went to the door, only to turn around to see that her chief turned around a slight bit.

"Sir, I got someone who would be interested to take part in your science department." said Jenny.

She opened the door to reveal Billy, who looked curiously around.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Mr Billy. I have seen your work and I think that it should be used for the good of all inhabitants of earth." said the chief.

"I'm glad that you think so, sir." said Billy.

"As long as you work for us so will you get protection and good wage." said the chief and gave the Galvantula-morph an id card.

"I will not make you disappointed sir." said Billy.

Jenny then took and lead him to the lab. The chief was smiling behind the chair.

Later at the Alienators space station.

The Alienator sage Vergo was lecturing Scorpa as it was healing inside a capsule.

"You f_ool. I sent you and Dominatra because you were among the elites._" said Vergo.

Scorpa shamefully admitted its mistake with its splashing voice.

Vergo then walked towards a tank and knocked on it with his staff.

"_Wake up and do your specie proud._" said Vergo.

The tank hummed as it opened up to reveal a giant brain.

"Finally, I was wondering when I would enter the field of battle again." said the brain.

A pair of hands picked up the brain and puts it inside the chest area of a robotic body with a triangular head with a single eye and a pair of antennae. It's body was (even though robotic) looking muscular.

The brain monster lets out a great laugh.

The end.

EVOformer: Next time on Poké Rider EVO. Ellipsis.

**Newscaster: The Kanto champion of boxing and karate has been defeated and brutally murdered on the ring.**

**Ken: Who would do that?**

**?: I can deduce that I will be able to defeat EVO in under three minutes. But first he's got to accept my challenge, or else I will keep on murdering other sports champions.**

**Ken: This isn't possible.**

Cyborg-Lucario: So another chapter of EVO done. And hopefully another chapter will not be too far away (though you never know about me). Though I did enjoy writing this chapter, so I think that I will enjoy writing the next one. So until next time, see ya!


End file.
